Jake
Jake is a CPU Mii. He appears in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Jake's skill level in Tennis is 210 if he doubles with Fumiko, or 220 if he doubles with Julie, and is not good. In Baseball, his team is around 400-450 in skill, he does okay and consists of Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke and Jessie. Jake plays on the teams of James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel and Ashley. In Boxing, he is a Pro, at a skill level of 1514 (the 3rd best behind Elisa and Matt). Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Jake is good. His skill is 686+, and he plays with Chris and Marisa. In Table Tennis, Jake is good at the skill level of 836+. In Swordplay, he is the first Pro, being the 34th best. His level is 1001+. Jake is also pretty good at Cycling, coming in 52nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Jake is an Expert Mii. Trivia * Jake is only a pro in sports that Matt is the champion of, which are Swordplay and Boxing. * He is the only Mii to not have any eyebrows. * His Japanese name is Jeiku. * You earn his badge by making 5 edits on Guest Mii articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by making 100 edits on articles. * He and Greg may be related because they both have the same skin color, hair color, and favorite color. * Jake is good at each sport except Tennis * His eyebrow color may be black like Greg's. Gallery JakeDACotQR.JPG|Jake's QR Code 16- Jake's Team.jpg|Jake's Baseball Team Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 9.26.45 PM.png|Jake as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 12.33.30 PM.png|Another picture of Jake as a rival at Showdown 2018-02-07 (33).png|Jake in Baseball 2018-02-09 (22).png|Jake in Boxing 20180210_072821.jpg|Jake and his teammates Marisa and Chris in Basketball 2018-03-02 (25).png|Jake in Swordplay Duel IMG_0182.JPG|Jake about to play a Table Tennis match IMG 0455.jpg|Jake with Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, and Shouta. Hi I am Jake.jpg|Jake waving hi Jake's Head.png 2018-05-25 (18).png|Jake in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-06-23 (3).png 2018-07-10 (6).png|Jake pitching in Baseball 15318692817381117669763.jpg|A third photo of Jake as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15320898567801205450900.jpg|A fourth photo of Jake as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Badge-11-1.png|Jake's badge 2018-07-25.png|Jake doubling up with Julie in Wii Sports Tennis 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Jake in Wii Play Find Mii IMG_0516.JPG|Jake playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (79).png|Jake in Cycling 15346923504181059833830.jpg|A photo of Jake in Swordplay Duel 2018-09-08 (14).png 2018-09-13 (27).png 2018-09-28 (5).png 2018-09-28 (11).png 2018-10-01 (58).png Rachel, Jake, and Eva participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rachel, Jake, and Keiko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Jake participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Jake participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Flag Fracas with Julie as the referee in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:Double Pro Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:4 Letters Category:White Males Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Mii Category:Sunglasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults